The Mark of Cain
by Footprint
Summary: This story takes place during Kensin's wandering years before he arrived in Tokyo, that is before he would meet Kaoru and make many new companions, however it isn't limited to him wandering, these tales will also include his time with the Ishin shishi and when he was in training with Hiko Seijūrō XIII. In this tale I want to focus upon what makes a person a wanderer.


**Introduction**

In this tale Kenshin meets a fellow wanderer, Sir Iroh. Also we see Kenshin's growing concerns about the worrying state of Japan, and what his role as user of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū should be.

 _"I guess I can go anywhere I want, If only I knew where to go" Layne staley_

 **The Mark of Cain**

"It's cold again" The young wanderer mumbles to himself "that it...is again and again" he stops his mumbling and continues walking alone steadily.

Although his mind is another matter preoccupied reflecting, barley aware of his surroundings shifting between reality and contemplations, his self interrogations, are tipping him into a pit of despair, his frustrations are starting to show. The only thing keeping him going is his walking his wandering.

Young Kenshin has recently left the Ishin Shishi, the pro-emperor the so called men of high purpose especially since his purpose has perhaps been executed and has since been roaming alone.

Presently he is at a fork in the road, one to the right one to the left, "Where should I go, where am I heading, which path is for me..." Thud !

Kenshin's senses heighten a flicker of the Battōsai emerges, sensing no human around him he moves forward, the Battōsai back in its cage.

"No one is coming to show me the path" although both sides look the similar one of them appears more worn out. Kenshin decides to follow the path that seems to be left alone, unkempt and over flowing with weeds hoping it's a sign that he'll be left alone, to reflect upon the choices he has made and the choices that were made for him.

He has been thinking again and again about his Master and especially his close friend Sir Iroh the wanderer.

He used to visit Master whenever he passed by and typically tell tall tales till midnight, he was a big fan of visiting great gardens. I would ask him about the gardens in Kyoto I can only just remember going to the imperial palace garden myself during the festivals. But Sir Iroh could talk all day about it, he travels throughout Honshu region usually staying close to its centre Kyōto.

Not that I could just go visit Master as carefree as he appears not now. I don't know where I should go. I can't face Master, perhaps I will never be able to face him. I did not heed his advice, that I did not, I betrayed his trust when he taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style

He remembers his Master's words "the practitioners of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū have always maintained independence of any and all political entities, good and evil are relative terms to human beings, heroes and villains keep on changing parts, us against them, them against us, do you understand Kenshin but even we have some tenents we hold absolute, not to use Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū for any personal benefit, such as acquiring political strength, or wealth, for us mastering the art of swordsmanship, itself is the ideal goal as for benefitting others, we only use it for the benefit of the weak"

Kenshin has been reasoning for a long time ever since he learnt of the shogunate and the emperors relationship "If Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū should be used for the weak, then who is weak ?

Isn't the Emperor weak wasn't the Tokugawa Shogunate strong and corrupt ? How can I protect the weak if I can't destroy those who are strong ?"

The breeze picks up noticibly, leaving his thoughts Kenshin finds it hard to ignore the rustling but there is nothing, not a thing to indicate he is being followed, the moment passes and his thoughts resume"I have accomplished what I wanted with the Meiji government I do not want to be part of it, a person like me will again only be used to spill blood in the dark, whatever I do now I must do alone, wherever I go, I will go alone, I have become a wanderer, losing my home again and again. I've made my choice now I will live with its consequences, I will see its outcome that I will, I will see if is there even such a thing as a right choice.

Again there's a fork in the road "again...right or left" again he makes the same choice choosing the abandoned path, again and again his mind is with his Master Hiko Seijūrō.

 _Flashback: First encounter with Sir Iroh_

Knock, knock, knock a younger Kenshin hears a soft knocking as he is doing his daily chores, the door open surprisingly he hears his Master greet the guest "Iroh what a pleasant surprise" the guest replies "it's always been my pleasure to see you good friend"

Kenshin quietly listens to their pleasant greetings. "Oy Kenshin we have company, bring the refreshments" Young Kenshin has already served a few guests by this time, and has been scolded enough that he is now able to set the table, in a matter of moments and is soon pouring drinks for his Master and Iroh, they raise their drinks and utter "kampai"

As Iroh finishes his drink he says "you know what I always say I only drink when I'm thirsty" then Master continues " and when I'm not thirsty eh Iroh?" Both of them chuckle it's strange seeing Master so friendly with another person, well he's a friend I suppose, he usually avoids people and the few guests that do appear act more formal.

Sir Iroh looks as though he is in his late fifties, he has a kind of chubby friendly uncle appearance, his clothes appear to be simple and that have clear signs of being mended, Mr Iroh started looking at my direction" so you've finally chosen a new apprentice, So what happened to the foreigner ?" Master responds "The blonde" "She was really pretty for a foreigner" chuckles Sir Iroh "quite exotic"

The young boy couldn't help silently letting out his usual interjection "oro" "exotic foreign blonde student" he continued to murmur, his Master continued to ignore him "The reality was she was too talented and impatient she had her own goals to achieve, besides she was never really a student to begin with, she left shortly before Kenshin arrived"

Iroh chuckles "Kenshin...! heh Kenshin isn't that the pet name your Master gave you" Master responds "yeah I'm not good at learning new names, plus I think it suits him more than it did me"

Hearing this increased the admiration Kenshin had for his Master, knowing that he chose to name him after himself, although most if the time he just calls me boy or fool.

Sir Iroh begins telling tales of his travels, one after the other, Kenshin was still innocent back then his first impressions of Sir Iroh were that he must be some sort of adventurer, a traveller always on the road.

 _Back to the wandering_

Again there is a fork in the path I wonder what Sir Iroh would do, what should I do ?

I'm not actually going anywhere am I ? Maybe that's the difference between a wanderer and an traveller, a sense of direction.

Sir Iroh never complained, he would usually stay for the night gone by noon however my first impressions were wrong, Sir Iroh was not a traveller he was a wanderer that he was and perhaps still is. I soon learnt that he was a general in Tokugawa's shogunate, a man of high ranking. However he and his men were ambushed and slaughtered, when he returned home his reputation was destroyed, many elite families wanted to see him dead, he became a black sheep among his community. His son tried to regain his families honour by joining the Tokugawa Bakafu however he was killed in mysterious circumstances and the killers never bought to justice, most likely murdered as revenge for the deaths of Iroh's men, the sadness would take his wife's life, her health was already failing her, she found it hard to live and her body complied, he soon sold all his belongings and left without saying a word.

Kenshin looks into the distance, wondering how much daylight remains and still unable to stop thinking of Iroh.

 _Flashback: Kenshin learning about Sir Iroh true situation_

It was raining hard, patter patter patter I could hear it, smacking the rooftop, when he came, I heard him knocking it was late, I found him smiling as he was soaking, smiling although it was a miserable sight, smiling. I immediately invited him in, I sat him by the fireplace, and informed him of Master absence and that I expected him to be back soon. I fetched him a towel and some new clothes and something warm to drink. He was so friendly I found it hard not to lecture him "Mr Iroh this is not the weather to go on adventures" Sir Iroh smiled "adventures" he said whilst changing his clothes. Kenshin responded "you are always visiting some shrine, or tea ceremony, or some garden even on days like this it appears" Iroh sits down by the fire, first drying his feet

"Young man have you been thinking all this time that I am a traveller going on adventures ?" He started chuckling as he dried his hair "I am no traveller, I am a wanderer" Kenshin looked puzzled "oro a wanderer ? What's the difference?"

Iroh finished drying himself "Have you heard of Abel and Cain ?" Kenshin shook his head indicating no, Iroh continues "it is an ancient tale I heard from a foreigner from the west and he told me it was actually from the east" Kenshin looks at him perplexed.

Sir Iroh continues "It is tale of the first murder that took place among humans" Kenshin is fascinated"the first people" he murmurs, Sir Iroh continues "The story goes there were two brothers and one murdered the other, they say Cain killed Abel and subsequently was banished, expelled as his punishment, he became a wanderer or so the tale goes, he became the first wanderer"

Iroh looked at Kenshin "so you see Kenshin a wanderer has nowhere to return to, when Cain was expelled there was no people he could go to and I am the same"

Iroh smiled "Don't fear Kenshin I did not kill my brother" pauses "although he probably deserves it nor was I banished officially, however I could not bear to stay with my people and I have come to enjoy wandering more than staying at one place"

Kenshin hesitatingly asked "So what happened to Cain ?" Sir Iroh responds "Well all the narratives agree Cain killed Abel but after that, we don't really know, some say he started his own community, thus ending his wandering, others say he is still wandering in the wilderness we don't really know"

Kenshin "Why did you leave your home?" Iroh face slowly loses some of its smile "As I think you know I was with the Bakafu however I lost my position and my family soon after, what makes it worse is I suspect it was set up among my relatives especially my brother" Kenshin innocently asked "but why?" Iroh looked visibly sad "Kenshin power is like a ring when the owner dies it is passed onto another, with me out of the way it cleared the way for others, to take my post, it is a sad state of affairs but this is how Japan is at the moment it is not just one clan fighting another, the internal fighting amongst ourselves is worse" "So how does Japan save itself ?" responds Kenshin.

Iroh looked admirably at Kenshin he seemed no older than eight although Hiko has assured me he is ten, yet this boy is keenly worried about our land, he thought he best answer him seriously.

"Kenshin I personally think the Bakafu is finished, it is already greatly weakened if we can give true power back to the Emperor and have one true leader under the rule of law, then we have a chance" Kenshin "a chance at what ?" "Unity, that what people need, unity throughout of Japan" he replies

He looks up looks him right in the eye "and how can the Emperor gain true power" the young boy asks

Iroh started to stare into the fire. "Well if there were two men wanting the same woman what happens?" Sir Iroh breaks into laughter, Kenshin stares out at Iroh not enjoying the joke. Iroh regains his composure "Sorry Kenshin" he pauses regaining his composure "it just reminds me, about Abel and Cain" Kenshin simply nods his head "Well they say they fought over a woman, so" chuckles Iroh "if the Emperor is to be the one wearing the ring of power he must kill his brother and take his woman" again breaking into laughter but not as much, as the first time.

Kenshin looks puzzled "Did Cain get the woman ?" Iroh responds "As I told you to be honest Kenshin I'm not sure this tale has many different versions among them he gets the woman to join him in his banishment leading to a new community, in others he is alone in the wilderness in others he has an opportunity to gain forgiveness, then there's the mark" "oro a mark Mr Iroh ?" ask Kenshin "Yes a mark, known as the mark of Cain, some say it was a physical mark that appeared on his arm others say his face, a warning to all those who would see him to keep away, it was said if he lost his mark his banishment would end and he would no longer need to live in the wilderness"

Kenshin "So what does that mean for the Emperor ?" Iroh contemplates "Well I guess in this analogy the Emperor can't succeed if he doesn't remove his rivals however even if he does, will he get what he wants ? Or will Japan be in flames by the end ?" Again Iroh starts laughing louder than before. Kenshin is starting to get irritated with Mr Iroh's sense of humour.

Iroh let's out a final sigh pauses and continues "Sorry Kenshin I was just picturing the Emperor wandering" Kenshin knows he will regret asking "The Emperor wandering ?" Iroh "Well if Japan is in flames he will wander until he finds a new kingdom"

Again Sir Iroh contains himself. The boy is mature beyond his age "do you think the emperor loves Japan ?"

Iroh responds "remember young one if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with"

Again with the antics, but maybe that is his explanation, a ruler has to live the ones he's with.

Kenshin hears the door open "That must be Master, one moment I will bring him here" Kenshin bows and goes towards the door and pauses "I hope Cain got his forgiveness Mr Iroh that I do" He smiled and moved on.

Iroh smiled back "He truly is a sweet young boy I hope he does well here Hiko can be quite insensitive"

The following day after Iroh made his way Kenshin spoke to Master and got the full story on Sir Iroh, Kenshin started asking about the Shogunate, whether it was good for Japan "Kenshin as you know the Shogun is the true leader and the Emperor is but a figure head this is how it's been for generations removing it can only be done with great violence, bloodshed and will it truly be better after all that, than it is right now ? ...I don't know" Kenshin shyly asks "Have you ever thought of doing anything..."

Seijūrō "No!" he replies sternly with a raised voice facinghim directly "it would be foolish of me to try, regardless of whoever is in charge there will be corruption, there will always be men who lust for power, there is no ending this game for the throne, an honest man will not last in there schemes" Kenshin "So it doesn't make a difference to you what happens" Seijūrō "Of course it does, but I trust the devil I know over well wishing reformers that's what I believe" Kenshin "I don't understand" Seijūrō "I don't trust those who are in charge and I trust those who want to be in charge even lesser"

Kenshin fearing to reveal his true feelings towards the subject tries to close the subject "Yes Master I see your point, but I really do hope things become better" Hiko "As do I"

His Master left much for Kenshin's to reflect upon, Kenshin did well to hide his true feelings towards the topic.

 _Back to the wandering_

Kenshin wonders what became of Iroh "What would Mr Iroh being doing now is he still wondering out there, now that the shogunate system is abolished, can he move on ?

Unlike Cain Sir Iroh banished himself, so only he will choose when to settle down. Although I think he forgave himself long ago maybe I was closer to the truth when I first met him, perhaps he is a traveling wanderer.

Kenshin runs his fingertips down his scars "maybe like Cain I also have been marked, I killed much more than he ever did, maybe forgiveness is out of my reach but I won't give in, I need to help the weak and avoid spilling blood and for that reason I will keep walking, that I must"

Those thoughts however trigger a saying of his Master "Well you know what they say he who runs after two hares won't get either" Kenshin scratches his head "Even so I will seek it" he touches his scar, "it's cold isn't it ?" he mumbles, again.

Kenshin sees another fork in the road another choice "for now I just want to be left alone" he says in a clearer voice as though he is stating his mind to the world, he walks off the path completely walking directly into the wilderness.

 _Hiko Seijūrō after thoughts_

Sir Iroh was my foolish student's first encounter with a wanderer he was also one among many that discussed the corruption of the Tokugawa shogunate, to Kenshin, about unity among it's people.

Foolish student it's never really just one big reason it's a lot of small reasons, simply removing the shogunate won't solve everything but he became convinced the emperor was Japan's best hope of uniting the people. Iroh may have put the thought in his head but I but the weapon in his hand.

Perhaps I should have have noticed earlier, perhaps I should have intervened. That naive boy greatly desired for peace, he was obsessed there can only be one ruler for Japan, for there to be unity among its people this is what led him to the Ishin Shishi, this is what resulted in him becoming a manslayer the foolish Hitokiri Battosai, however this same path also led to the death of Yukishiro Tomoe. Washing blood away with only more blood, war is hell, he's not the little Shinta that I met that day.

The revolution has taken place, the shogunate is over, it's a new era however the Emperor is still just a figurehead.

The Meiji government is in charge of law and order not the daimyo's and their samurai knights. Japan could become more unified, but it's too early to tell, we will have to wait and see what this new system will accomplish, my poor student what will become of you now. No one wants to be a wanderer forever...

"I was never angry with you. I was sad, because I was afraid you'd lost your way" General Iroh from The Avatar.

Finished.

 _A/N: There are many pieces that are left out in Kenshin life, his childhood becoming an orphan, when he was a slave, in the mountainous areas with Hiko Seijūrō, joining the Ishin Shishi and especially his wandering years considering the term "Rurouni" means wandering samurai, I want to fill in some of those gaps before he settled in Tokyo._

 _In this tale I wanted to touch apon what defines a wanderer, also I wanted to show how the teachings Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū might be interpreted in different ways depending on the follower._

 _Also as you may have noticed I added general Iroh from the Avatar the last Airbender series, some quotes from the Kingdom manga, I am planning on doing more Kenshin stories in this style, long short complete stories._

 _The whole foreigner thing it is a touch racist but I wanted it to be truer to the times they were living in, I might do a story on the foreigner herself later._

 _Also I haven't really added any honourifics for now, although it is something I plan to do eventually._


End file.
